Crossover
by Hikaru-1989
Summary: Ranma and Rayearth crossover! LH and etc pairing! What if Hikaru and Lantis is in a world of martial arts? Slighty the same as the anime Ranma...Chapter 2 is up! FINALLY! Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Ranma ½ and Rayearth crossover. Lots of paring in here! RA, LH and etc. What if Lantis and Hikaru are in the world full of martial arts fighting? Something similar to Ranma ½ but slightly different.  
  
A/N: Hi guys. I'm doing a new story here. It is about Ranma ½ and Rayearth crossover. Now Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: The first meeting!  
  
It was a normal day in the Tendo residence until someone said.  
  
"Oh they are coming! They are coming!" said a guy with long black hair and a small moustache, wearing dark green Japanese clothing, Tendo Soun.  
  
"Who are coming, Dad?" asked a girl with long brown hair tied in a white ribbon and blue eyes, wearing a light blue dress with a white apron in front of the dress, as she lay down a tray that contains 2 cup of hot tea.  
  
"Oh, Kasumi. My friend with his 2 sons is coming! Quick call Nabiki, Akane and Hikaru!" said Soun.  
  
"Hai, father." Said Kasumi as she went upstairs, where Nabiki is.  
  
"Nabiki! Father is looking for you. Please proceed down to the hall." Said Kasumi as she open the door, which has a label on saying Nabiki's room.  
  
"Hai!" said a girl with dark brown hair and dark green eyes, wearing a purple t-shirt and dark blue pants, Nabiki as she got up from her bed.  
  
After saying, Kasumi went to the dojo the Tendo had.  
  
"Akane! Hikaru! Father asks you two to proceed to the hall right now." said Kasumi as a long dark blue hair and dark green eyes and another girl with crimson hair and eyes were practicing their martial arts. Both wearing those martial arts uniform.  
  
"Kasumi onee-chan?" Said Akane, the one with long dark blue hair and green eyes, who had almost hit her sister with a punch.  
  
"Akane onee-chan. Your fist!" said Hikaru.  
  
Akane turned and see her sister. And saw that she just left her fist in front of her sister's face.  
  
"Ah! Hikaru! Gomen!" said Akane as she quickly takes back her fist.  
  
"I almost die." Said Hikaru, who was shocked by her sister action, fall onto the ground.  
  
"Gomen, Gomen!" said Akane as she scratch her head.  
  
"Now, both of you. Quickly wash up and proceed to the hall." Said Kasumi as she smiles.  
  
"Hai!" said the 2 sisters together.  
  
After 30 minutes, the 4 sisters in the Tendo family had already assembled in the hall. Sitting down on the floor in the Japanese sitting position.  
  
"What is it you want to talk about, father?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"A-hem." coughed Soun. "I had just receive a postcard from my friend who is training in China that he and his 2 sons are coming over."  
  
"And?" asked Kasumi.  
  
"And! Between the 4 of you, 2 of you will had this 2 boys as your fiancée." Said Soun.  
  
"Fiancée?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Yes! Fiancée!" said Soun, very happy.  
  
"And who is the two unlucky person?" asked Akane as she sighed.  
  
"This will be up to you four. Because as long as the two boys get to inherit the free life style of Tendo martial arts dojo, anyone of you four, can be their fiancées." Said Soun.  
  
"How old are the boys?" asked Nabiki, looking very excited.  
  
"I don't like boys younger than me." Said Kasumi, quite curious.  
  
"How do they look like?" asked Akane.  
  
"When are they coming, father?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Hahaha! Actually I don't know anything about the boys but all I know is they are coming here tomorrow morning." Said Soun.  
  
"You don't know anything about them?" asked Nabiki shocked.  
  
"Don't know anything about them?" said Akane.  
  
"Father, can you at least make everything clear before helping us to do any matchmaking?" asked Hikaru, angry.  
  
"Huh? Ah. Gomen, Gomen." Said Soun as his 4 daughters cast a huge angry aura.  
  
"But we will know the answers by tomorrow, right?" asked Kasumi as she smiles.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Well then, I'll be going back to my room." Said Nabiki as she stood up and walks off.  
  
"Hikaru, let's go back to the dojo!" said Akane, who stood up from her seat.  
  
"Huh? Sure." Said Hikaru as she and Akane walks back to the dojo.  
  
"And I'll be preparing the dinner now, father." Said Kasumi as she walks off too.  
  
"Ah? Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, Hikaru?" said Soun as he was left alone in the hall.  
  
The very next day, it was raining cats and dogs. And on the street, a panda, a redheaded girl and a boy looking in the age of 13 was running.  
  
"Po, po!" said the panda.  
  
"No way, pop! I'm not going anyway! Both of us are going back to China!" shouted the girl.  
  
"Yeah!" said the boy.  
  
The panda seems to get angry and ran in a fast speed. It had just run past the girl and the boy, blocking their way.  
  
"Get lost, pop!" said the girl as she stood in a fighting posture.  
  
The girl ran towards the panda, ready to punch it. But the panda was too quick. It quickly took a hammer out of nowhere and hit the girl. The girl fainted. The panda was too hit the boy with a hammer and faint. The panda then pick up the 2 children and walks off.  
  
Back in the Tendo, everyone was excited, waiting for the guests to come.  
  
"Very soon. Very soon, they are coming." Said Soun.  
  
"Father, come and have a cup of tea." Said Kasumi wearing a light pink dress, which just came in with a tray that carries 8 cups of hot tea.  
  
"Father, just relax." Said Nabiki, wearing a Japanese traditional clothes, took a sip of the tea.  
  
"Father, come on. Sit down and relax." Said Hikaru, wearing a dark blue dress.  
  
"Or else you will be creating a hole in our floor." Said Akane, wearing a white dress.  
  
"Huh?" said Soun.  
  
"You have been walking to and forth on the corridor floor." Said Nabiki, sighing.  
  
"You're right, hahahaha!" said Soun.  
  
'Ring! Ring!' the doorbell rang.  
  
"They are here!" said Nabiki as she stood up from her seat and runs to the door.  
  
After a while, Nabiki was seen running back. Then the panda we seen earlier appeared in the Tendo's house.  
  
"Put me down, pop!" said the girl.  
  
"Pop! Put the both of us down!" said the boy.  
  
Then the panda just released them allowing the both of them fall on the ground hard.  
  
"If you want to put us down!" said the girl.  
  
"Do it gently!" said the boy.  
  
"Father? Do you know these people?" asked Nabiki who is standing behind her father.  
  
"Are they your friends?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Huh? No!" said Soun as he shakes his head.  
  
Then the panda took up a sign, which reads, 'Please give me a kettle of hot water.'  
  
"You want a kettle of hot water? I'll get it right away." Said Kasumi as she smiles.  
  
"Are you sure, you don't even know them, father?" asked Akane.  
  
"Of course!" said Soun.  
  
"You stupid pop! Only gives me trouble." Said the girl as she stood up.  
  
"Making the both of us all wet!" said the young boy.  
  
Then the panda put up another sign. 'I'm all wet too!'  
  
"You are just a stupid panda!" said the girl, all angry.  
  
"Hai! The hot water is ready!" said Kasumi as she gave the kettle to the panda.  
  
Then the panda took out another sign. 'Thank you!'  
  
The panda then poured the hot water on the girl.  
  
"Hot!" a manly voice was heard. "I say it is hot, pop." Said a guy with black hair, with his hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes wearing a Chinese red t-shirt and a black pants.  
  
Then the panda again, poured the water on the young boy.  
  
"HOT!" instead of the squeaky voice that was heard just now, a manly voice was heard. A guy with dark purple hair and eyes, wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans appeared.  
  
"Don't you know that this water is way too hot, you stupid pop!" said the guy with dark purple hair and eyes.  
  
After saying, the panda then poured the hot water on itself.  
  
"The 2 of you are too rowdy." A manly voice was once heard again. A man with a light blue scarf on his head and has 2 black eyes.  
  
"That's because you owe us big time, pop!" said the two guys, after saying, they hit the man hard on his stomach.  
  
"Both of you! Behave yourselves in someone's house." Said the man.  
  
"Genma?" asked Soun.  
  
"Yeah, is me, Tendo Soun. I'm Saotome Genma. Long time no see." Said the man as he stood up from his fall.  
  
"And this are my two sons. Saotome Ranma and Saotome Lantis." Said Genma. "The 2 of you! Introduce yourselves."  
  
"I'm Ranma, 16 years old." Said the guy with black hair tied in a ponytail and has blue eyes.  
  
"I'm Lantis, 16 years old." Said the other guy.  
  
"We are supposed to be a twin." Said Ranma.  
  
"But we don't look the same at all." Said Lantis.  
  
"But our attitude is the same against our father." Said the both of them.  
  
"Wait a minute, Saotome-kun." Said Soun. "What's going on?"  
  
"Let me tell you a story, Tendo-kun."  
  
FLASHBACK!  
  
"This is the legendary place to train your martial arts, Jusenkyo." Said a man wearing all dark green Chinese clothing.  
  
"All right! Are you two ready, Ranma, Lantis?" asked Genma.  
  
"Hai, pop!" said the both of them.  
  
"All right! Let's go!" said Genma as the 3 of them jump onto 3-bamboo stick.  
  
"Oh no! You can't do that! Each spring holds a tragic legend. If you fall in, you are going to regret." Said the man.  
  
Then Ranma and Lantis hit their father in to a spring.  
  
"Yat ta! Lantis, good work!" said Ranma.  
  
"Ya! You too brother!" said Lantis.  
  
"Hey, pop. What's up?" said Ranma as he look at the spring that their father had just fall in.  
  
After saying, a panda jump out from the spring, hitting the shocked Ranma into a spring too. Lantis was shocked to see a panda. Then he looks at his brother who had just fallen into a spring too.  
  
"Ah! What's this?" asked Ranma, who had just changed into a girl.  
  
"Ah yeah! You had just fall into the nuichuan. The girl who had drowned in here 1500 years ago. And now, whoever falls in, will turn into a girl. Oh how, tragic is this?"  
  
"What? I'm a girl now?" said Ranma.  
  
Ranma was so mad, that she (he?) jumped up and tries to attack the panda but instead of hitting the panda, she (he?) hits Lantis. And Lantis falls into another spring.  
  
"Oh no! You have just fall into the young boy spring. The boy who drowned 1000 years ago. Whoever falls in, will turn into a very young boy." Said the man.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK!  
  
"What?!" exclaimed the Tendos.  
  
"And it is all because of this stupid pop!" said the two brothers.  
  
A/N: End of story. Boo hoo. My hands are so tired. I hate typing! But I love writing stories! Hahaha! Anyway, I hope you will like this! I thank Hikaru_29 for supporting me to write this story! THANK YOU!  
  
P.S. Please reviews! (^_^)  
  
Ja ne  
  
Hikaru_1989! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossover-chapter 2: What! My fiancée? Staying in the Tendo's house?**

The talk between Tendo Soun and Saotome Genma was a very long one. Both families' children just sat in the Tendo's living room silently. No one spoke. It was so silent that even a pin fallen could be heard. The children just look at one another, observing the situation.

"THAT WILL DO!" a voice shouted from Tendo Soun's room.

"YEAH!" a voice agreed with the other one.

The children sweat dropped hearing that. They did not even know what was going to happen next. They just waited and waited till they heard footsteps jumping in to the living room. The 2 adults just stood at the table and smiled. The children found it very fishy. Something does not seem right.

"Well, kids!" said Soun happily.

"We've come to a conclusion!" said Genma smiling happily as well.

The children were nervous what was going to happen next. They looked at their father, wanting to hear the conclusion as fast as they could.

"We've decided that the engagement between the 2 family would be carried out without any changes!" said Soun.

"And it would be Hikaru and Akane who would be engage to Lantis and Ranma!" said Genma as he started dancing with Soun.

"Its such a great idea right, Soun?" asked Genma.

"Yup! It's sure is!" replied Soun.

"GET OUT OF HERE! THE 2 OF YOU!" shouted Hikaru, Akane, Lantis and Ranma as they punched the 2 fathers out from the roof.

"Thank god! I'm safe." Said Nabiki as she walks out of the living room back to her room.

"Well then. Since things are well now, I'll need to be off to the market." Said Kasumi as she smiled happily.

"I'm not going to agree on this!" said Hikaru, enraged.

"Who would go out with a small boy and a guy who could turn into a girl?" said Akane as she stomped out of the living room and back to the martial dojo with Hikaru.

"Who would want a girl who is so rowdy and tom-boy as their girlfriend?" said Ranma as he was so pissed by his father's decision and the girls' comments.

"Yup! Who would want a girl who look so blue and red all the time?" Lantis said as he and Ranma started to walk out of the house.

Just before they started walking towards the Tendo's gate, Genma appeared!

"Boys! You're not going to leave your dad here right?" asked Genma as he shows his eyes really huge, crying.

"Yeah!" said Lantis.

"We were about to do that, pop." Said Ranma as he and Lantis ignore him and walked away.

"Oh boys! Don't you remember the days we had in China?" asked Genma.

"Yeah. Then what, pop?" asked Lantis.

"Remember the time we don't even have the money to eat?" asked Genma as he started to recall.

"Remember the time we don't even have a place over our heads?"

Recalling (It's Genma recalling)

It was a cold winter day. The Saotome was starving in the winter with nothing to eat and clothes to warm themselves. They were shivering like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my poor boys." said Genma as looked at his boys shivering, enduring the coldness.

"It's okay dad." Said Lantis smiling at his dad.

"Yeah. We, martial artist would preserve till the very end!" said Ranma.

"Oh! You're such mature boys!" said Genma crying. "I've brought you 2 up well."

End of recalling

The boys walked off after their dad was saying the past.

"Hey!" said Genma as he noticed that his boys had ignored him again.

"Well if I remember correctly, it was dad's fault that led us to that state." Said Ranma as he folded up his hands.

"Yeah. It's all because of he who went to gamble with the last sum of money we had left. That in the end leaded us to that state." Said Lantis as he cupped his chin.

Genma froze on his spot. His boys sure have a great memory! But that would not stop him from stopping his boys leaving the Tendo's house.

"Actually boys!" said Genma as he squat down and started to cry.

"We've own the Tendo money," said Genma.

"So?" said Lantis, ignoring his dad.

"That's because of you right?" said Ranma. The boys were a step to the gate then! Soun appeared!

"And your dad had sold the 2 of you to me to repay the debt he own me!" said Soun as enraged fire appeared around him.

"WHAT!" shouted the 2 of them.

"YOU SOLD US!" shouted Ranma, cracking his knuckles.

"TO REPAY YOUR DEBT?" said Lantis as he started to crack his knuckles as well.

"ARE YOU OUR DAD?" shouted the 2 boys as they punched their dad up the sky.

"Forgive me!" shouted Genma as he flew up.

"So what should we do to get our of this debt?" asked Lantis, pissed.

"Simple!" smiled Soun.

"Marry my daughter!" said Soun.

"Are you telling the truth?" asked Ranma.

"Of course!" said Soun, seriously.

"Oh man!" said Lantis.

"Yeah!"

During dinner, Soun announced the news to the 2 young daughters their new fiancées.

"I'm not going to agree on this!" shouted Akane.

"I'm not going to do it!" shouted Hikaru as she banged onto the table.

"It's not like we wanted to be with the 2 of you!" replied Lantis as he drank his miso soup. (Lantis! Drinking miso? OH MY GOD!)

"We had no choice either." Said Ranma as he ate his fish.

"Now, Hikaru, Akane!" said Soun as he interrupted the quarrel the 4 children were about to start.

"BUT!"

"No buts, missy. This is your father's orders!" said Soun firmly while Genma had turned into a panda and playing with his huge beach ball, acting innocent.

The girls kept silent.

Nabiki was still happily eating her meal while Kasumi drank her tea.

"Good! And by the way, the Saotome would be staying with us till the 4 of you got married." Said Soun.

Nabiki choked on her food.

Kasumi looked shocked.

Hikaru and Akane looked at each other.

Lantis continued drinking his miso soup.

Ranma was watching the television while eating his pickles.

Panda still playing with his beach ball.

Soun looked serious.

"DAD!" shouted Soun's 4 daughters.

Soun was shocked.

"Do you know that the family was actually facing a financial crisis now?" shouted Nabiki.

"And the rice we're having now is getting lesser!" complained Kasumi. "We could hardly survive anymore!"

"There aren't enough room!" complained Akane.

"There are already 5 person staying here and you still want to add people in? There aren't enough space!" complained Hikaru.

"Now there, girls." Said Soun as cool as he could.

"What!" shouted the 4 girls.

"This is why we need them to move in. in this way, our dojo could actually have some students now since we have the great Saotome Ranma and Lantis here." Said Soun.

"With them around, our dojo would become famous and invite money in!" said Soun.

'That's right!' the panda showed a sign.

"Yeah right. Expected us to believe this!" said Hikaru.

"We'll see about that, missy!" said Lantis, pissed by Hikaru's comment.

"Fine!" said Akane.

"We'll do it as a deal then." Said Ranma as he smirk.

"If we manage to have students joining the dojo, we get to stay. But if we lost, we'll leave. BUT! If you lost in this deal, you'll have to admit our presence!" said Lantis.

"FINE!" the girls replied.

"None of my business!" said Nabiki who continued her meal.

"We'll have to save money as well as we could." Said kasumi.

"The kids are doing well, right, Genma?" asked Soun.

'YUP!' the panda showed a sign.

A/N: Oh my! They are not going well. Who would win in this deal? WHO?

Anyway things seemed to go better for me now. I'm allow to use the computer and go on internet. The other stories that I wrote is updated as well! Do continue to support me.

Man, I'm really now interested in Gundam Seed Destiny. I love Athrun Zala so much!

Haha! I'll update this asap! If the reviews are still good as ever! Haha! The more reviews, the more faster it will go! Haha!

Please


End file.
